


Contentment

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's favorite physical feature about Marinette was her freckles. The ones dusting gold across her cheeks, the ones scattered all over her back.<br/>If Marinette really had to pick, she would pick Adrien’s hair as her most favorite physical feature about him.<br/>-<br/>Lazy mornings and indulgent naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

His favorite physical feature about Marinette was her freckles. The ones dusting gold across her cheeks, the ones scattered all over her back.

When the faintest of morning light seeped through the window, Adrien had made it a habit, a _ritual,_ to trace stars and flowers, cats and ladybugs, names and confessions on Marinette’s nude back, his touch soft and brief. Even in darkness, even without his ability to see through it, he knew those spots by heart, had memorized them in his soul.

Marinette was such a light-sleeper, and he knew that she always woke up from the first touch, by tips of fingers or lips. She merely let him indulge to his heart’s content. He knew it by the way her body sought contact, that lovely hitch of breath, the way she was already _smiling_ when she decided to face him.

He’d always kiss the bridge of her nose in greeting, her warm chuckle a feather-light sensation against the base of his throat.

* * *

If Marinette _really_ had to pick, she would pick Adrien’s hair as her most favorite physical feature about him.

Marinette loved the way it reflected the light, shimmering gold with every movement he made, like a fairy-tale crown. She loved the way it felt when she ran her fingers through it, smoothing it away from his eyes or ear, ruffling it to a wild mane and laughing at the pout he directed at her.

She, most of all, loved to play with those golden strands when Adrien placed his head on her lap and _purred_ under her gentle ministrations, soothing him to sleep with a content smile painted on his lips, one Marinette echoed with a heady sort of fondness. 


End file.
